After The Storm
by BazMoon
Summary: A possible ending, who will Tohru choose?
1. Prologue

Akito stood by his window, staring motionless at the garden below. His gaze drifted slowly to the rolling hills and forests that reached beyond his home. Past those hills lay Sohma house. Yuki's house. But not only Yuki's house, he thought to himself. Shigure and Kyou are no threat to me...but that girl. He cringed and turned away.  
He walked to his desk and down slowly, putting his hand up to his forehead and gently rubbing his temples. You allowed her to stay.he thought to himself. He is.no longer yours.  
"No!" Akito cried, flailing his arm out madly, crushing the vase that stood next to him. It fell to the ground and shattered.  
Akito grimaced, breathing heavily.  
"You cannot control this, Akito," a voice said softly from behind him.  
"Leave me, Kazuma," Akito whispered.  
"She passed the test," Kazuma said, sitting down. "She will not leave them. I believe.. she could love them."  
"She knows nothing of the Sohma's!" cried Akito, slamming his fist on the table.  
They sat in silence for a moment before Kazuma placed a hand on Akito's shoulder.  
"And do you?"  
Akito's head snapped up and he glared at Kazuma. "You cross the line."  
"He fears you, Akito!" cried Kazuma desperately, "And you expect him to respect you?"  
Akito snatched Kazuma's arm and pushed it away from him. He stood up and spat at Kazuma's feet.  
"I will never accept her!" he hissed.  
"I do not ask you to accept her!" cried Kazuma. "I ask you to let them live!"  
"Let them love her you mean!" Akito cried.  
Kazuma fell silent, staring at the floor.  
"Why, Akito?" he said slowly. "Why do you do this? Why are you like this? I know.I know you are in pain. I know it is unfair. And yet." he trailed off.  
Akito stood without a sound, an unreadable expression on his face.  
"You know what she could do for Yuki and Kyou," Kazuma continued. "Kyou.he needs her. She could open his heart, Akito! And.and Yuki! I've never seen him so alive!"  
"You chose it, Kazuma."  
Kazuma looked up, surprised at Akito's frankness.  
"You chose for me to be like this."  
Kazuma's jaw dropped and he looked away from Akito's face.  
"What is it to be said then," said Akito softly. "That you first make me like this and then scorn your creation?"  
Kazuma didn't move. Akito let out a slow laugh.  
"I will not change," he said through a smirk. "I know what a threat she is to me. And I know she will not win. You can do nothing, Kazuma. I will have him back."  
Akito smiled and put his hand under Kazuma's chin, slowly lifting his head up.  
"Go."  
Akito drew his hand back and clenched it into a fist before turning and leaving Kazuma alone. 


	2. A Confession

"Leeks?" squeaked Kyou.  
"They'll help you get better," said Tohru cheerfully, putting the tray down on Kyou's bed.  
"Yeah, or kill me in the process!" cried Kyou, sitting up.  
"Lay down!" said Tohru, pushing him back. "You still have a temperature and if you're sick for the festival."  
"What?" said Kyou, reluctantly taking the spoon from her hand and nervously moving the soup around in his bowl.  
"Then.I won't go."  
Kyou stopped and looked at Tohru. She was smoothing out his bed sheets and blushing bright red.  
"Oh.well thanks," said Kyou, allowing himself a small smile.  
"Sure!" said Tohru, smiling brightly. "I'll be back in an hour."  
"Oh come on! You don't have to worry about me so much.just go out and have fun or something."  
"Oh.well I don't really have anywhere to go, so it's no trouble, really!" Tohru said, gathering up Kyou's dirty clothes from a pile in the corner.  
"Be back soon!" she called as she closed the door.  
"HEY!" cried Kyou to no answer. He sighed and stirred around the leeks again.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" cried Haru.  
"Oh dear.did I forget to mention he was coming?" said Shigure, smiling meekly.  
"Yah.you better have forgotten," said Haru, cornering Shigure. "Or else I'll make you forget."  
"Oh come on, Haru-Haru," said Shigure. "Wouldn't want to turn black on us now right before the May Festival, now would you?" "What is going on here?" asked Yuki, stepping into the room.  
"This moron invited Ayame to the May Festival," said Haru, plopping on a chair.  
"You didn't!" sighed Yuki.  
"He's not even supposed to be there," mumbled Haru. "Only members of Kaibara High School and their guardians."  
"Well, seeing as he is Yuki's older brother, I believe that counts as a guardian, right?" said Shigure hopefully.  
"Whatever, just keep him away from me," said Haru.  
"Tsk, tsk.such a shame." said Shigure, shaking his head.  
Yuki sighed and walked to the window.  
"Yuki?" said Shigure. "Are you allright?"  
"What? Oh, yes. I'm fine," Yuki smiled. "I'm just a little tired."  
"Well you better rest up," said Shigure as he stood up to leave. "We've got a big night ahead of us."  
"Yah," muttered Haru, following Shigure. "If we live to see the end of it."  
Yuki gave a small chuckle.  
A big night ahead of me, he thought to himself. Tonight is the night I will tell Tohru how I feel. She deserves to hear it. He took a deep breath.  
Yes. Tonight is the night.  
  
"Kyou?" Tohru knocked on his door lightly. "How are you feeling?"  
There was no answer.  
Tohru slid the door open and walked quietly inside. She gently gathered his tray with the empty bowl and silverware. Suddenly, Kyou shot up and grabbed her arm. Tohru cried out and dropped the tray.  
"Oh.Tohru.it's you." mumbled Kyou, releasing her and laying down.  
"K-Kyou?" Tohru stammered.  
Kyou's eyes fluttered open and he groaned.  
"Are you allright?" Tohru put a hand on his forehead. "Oh you're burning up.I'm going to get you some." she trailed off. Kyou had taken one of her hands and was holding it tightly.  
"No." he said in a strange voice. "No please don't leave me now. I need to tell you something.Tohru.oh Tohru..."  
Tohru stood still. "Do you need something? I'll get you a cold washcloth or something." She tried to move but he held her hand firmly.  
"No.I need to tell you this now," he said, opening his eyes, trying to focus them on her. "Tohru.I love you."  
Tohru froze.  
"I always have.ever since you saw my.saw my true form and came back to me," Kyou said.  
"Kyou.lay down, you have a fever, you're not well!" said Tohru.  
"I always have.Tohru." he said, and fell back into a sleep.  
For a moment Tohru couldn't move. She drew her hand back and held it to her chest, fighting back tears.  
He couldn't have meant it.could he? No, he has a fever.he didn't even know what he was saying! She thought frantically.  
She turned and quickly left the room, bumping into Yuki.  
"Tohru?" said Yuki. "Are you allright? I heard a crash."  
"No!" she cried out. "I-I mean.I'm fine! I just dropped the dinner tray. Everything is fine."  
"Good, you had better get ready. The festival starts at eight.will Kyou be coming?"  
"No.no I just ah.checked his temperature," she mumbled. "No, his fever his too strong right now."  
"All right," said Yuki. "Meet you downstairs in an hour?"  
Tohru smiled hesitantly. "Great.see you then." 


	3. The Dance

"Yuki, why are you.pacing?" Shigure said, furrowing his brow.  
Yuki stopped and looked up. "Was I? Oh.I didn't mean too." "Yuki," said Shigure, "I think I know what's bothering you." Yuki froze. How could he have found out?  
"You're nervous about Ayame, right?"  
Yuki relaxed. "Yeah.yeah that's it."  
Shigure shook his head. "Yuki, Yuki, Yuki."  
Yuki rolled his eyes.  
"Um.hello everyone."  
Shigure and Yuki looked up to find Tohru standing at the edge of the stairs.  
Yuki blinked. "Miss Honda.you look."  
"FANTASTIC!" cried Shigure, walking over to her.  
Tohru blushed and bit her lip. "Ayame made it for me. From his shop."  
"Well don't just stand there Yuki!" Shigure said. "Shower her with praise!"  
Yuki walked over to her and gently took her hand.  
"You look beautiful, Miss Honda."  
At this Tohru blushed scarlet and mumbled a thank you.  
"Shall we?" said Shigure. "Haru is out in the car already."  
Yuki smiled. "Great."  
  
The school courtyard was decorated for the celebration with bright lights and streamers to celebrate the coming of spring. The festival consisted of a dance and games, then the finale with a fireworks display. While Shigure went to meet Ayame, the rest of the group went to the tables.  
"Miss Honda, are you all right?" asked Yuki.  
Tohru looked up suddenly. "Oh hmm?"  
"You're acting rather strange."  
"No! Really I'm great! Never been better!" she said, giving a large smile.  
"Tohru! Hey Tohru!" called Uotani.  
"Uo!" cried Tohru. "Hana! How are you guys? Having fun?"  
"Oh yes." Said Hana in a monotone voice. "Such fun."  
"Hey, Yuki, Haru." Said Uotani. "I didn't know you two were coming."  
"Tohru, you look very pretty in that dress," Said Hana smiling softly.  
"Yah, not trying to impress anyone, are we?" laughed Uotani.  
Tohru laughed. She was glad her friends were here to cheer her up.  
"Students!" called Mr. Onagi. "Gather round!"  
"Damn," Uotani rolled her eyes. "If he thinks I'm dancing with a complete stranger he's got another thing coming."  
"What?" Tohru asked. "What are you talking about?"  
"Tohru has never been to a Spring Festival before," said Yuki.  
"Oh, I see." Said Hana.  
"Every year Mr. Onagi gets all the kids to do this stupid dance thing. He puts all the girls names in a hat and the guys draw and whoever they get they have to dance with. It's completely degrading and." Uotani said.  
"You don't have to do it," said Haru. "Only if you want to."  
"I'll do it," said Tohru. "Sounds like fun."  
"I'm not." Said Hana, sighing dramatically. "I don't do well in athletics."  
"Miss Honda, I'll sign up with you." Said Yuki, offering her his arm.  
  
"Ya I might as well too," said Haru, rolling his eyes.  
"Count me in," said Uotani.  
  
"All right, boys!" called Mr. Onagi. "Please come up and choose your dance partner!"  
Yuki took a deep breath and walked to the table with the drawings in it. Haru followed.  
"Ah, Yuki!" said Mr. Onagi enthusiastically. "Come to choose? The hat is over there."  
Yuki smiled and nodded. He closed his eyes and reached in, removing a slip of paper. Haru followed suit.  
"Please." Yuki whispered. He opened the paper and read it.  
  
Chiyo Tamasuki  
  
He let out a sigh.  
"YAH!" cried Haru. "Yuki, I got Tohru!"  
Yuki stared.  
"Come on, who'd you get?"  
"Oh ah.Chiyo Tamasuki," mumbled Yuki.  
"Oh she's a freshman," said Haru. "HEY!" he called out. "Tohru, I got you! Come on!"  
Yuki saw her smile and run up to him.  
"Y-Yuki?" a voice said quietly.  
Yuki turned to find a girl with blonde hair looking at him.  
"Um.hello. I'm Chiyo, you pulled my slip."  
"Oh yes, nice to meet you," he said kindly, shaking her hand.  
The music started.  
The dancing began, with Yuki trying to keep a safe distance between him and Chiyo while she chatted away. He mumbled a 'yes' every now and then.  
"Who do you keep staring at?" asked Chiyo.  
"What?" said Yuki, snapping back to reality.  
"Who do you keep staring at?" asked Chiyo again.  
"Oh um.that's my friend Haru over there." He said, concentrating on Tohru and Haru again. He didn't like the way he was dancing with her. The song ended and he saw Haru whisper something in Tohru's ear. She nodded and they walked off together and sat down. She waved at Yuki.  
"Yuki?" Chiyo asked. "This is a slow song."  
"Hmm?" said Yuki. "Oh yes. Yes it is."  
"That means we have to dance closer."  
"What?"  
Before he knew it she had pulled him closer to her, close enough for him to transform.  
POOF.  
Tohru cried out and ran to Yuki, gathering him and his clothes and running into the school. She put him down on the window sill and caught her breath.  
"I don't think anyone saw you," said Tohru, looking out at Chiyo, who was looking around on the dance floor. "She thinks you just disappeared."  
"Thank you, Miss Honda," Yuki said. "I should have known better."  
Tohru sat down and smiled. "It's not your fault. We'll go out in a bit and you can say you tripped or something."  
"Ok." Said Yuki.  
They sat in silence for a while, Tohru fidgeting with her dress, lost deep in thought.  
POOF  
"Err.I'll just wait over here while you change." Said Tohru, turning away.  
Yuki smiled as he put on his clothes. This would be a perfect time, he thought.  
"Miss Honda," said Yuki, walking towards her. "Miss Honda I want to tell you something.I've wanted to tell you for a very long time now and..Miss Honda? Are you all right?"  
She had been staring in front of her until his words snapped her back. "Oh! Oh I'm sorry, what were you saying?"  
"Miss Honda, Is something troubling you?"  
"Oh no.I was just thinking about how Kyou was doing." She said.  
Yuki took a step back. 'I was just thinking about how Kyou was doing'  
He closed his eyes.  
"Yuki? What did you want to tell me?" said Tohru.  
"Nothing. Nothing at all." He said. He forced a smile. "We better go back out there, people will start wondering." 


End file.
